Gotham High
by Crows Terror
Summary: Summary: Bruce Wayne is being transferred to Gotham high, chaos SLASH, Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma, future Jonathan Crane/Bruce
1. New kid

**Gotham High**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that's Batman.

**Summary:** Bruce Wayne is being transferred to Gotham high, chaos ensures. SLASH, Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma, future Jonathan Crane/Bruce Wayne, past Jonathan Crane/Jervis Techt, one-sided J(Joker)/Bruce Wayne, Harley Quinn/J, Harley Quinn/Ivy and others. Male/Male Slash and possibly female/female Slash... you have been warned

**A/N:** This story is mainly told from either Bruce's or Jonathan's POV, unless stated other wise. All chapters will be 1,000 words and/or over. I apologise for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I just wanna say, that this takes place in the middle of year 11 so they are either 16 or 17 (or in some cases older, only two are possibly younger)

**Chapter one: New kid**

_People's thoughts_

* * *

oh, my, my

There's a new kid in town  
just another new kid in town  
Ooh, hoo  
Everybody's talking 'bout the new kid in town,  
Ooh, hoo  
Everybody's walking like the new kid in town,  
Ooh, hoo

The eagles-New kid in town

* * *

(Bruce's POV)

Bruce sighed as he pulled his car into the car park, he had to be there and hour and a half before the first bell for reasons he couldn't phantom. He parked by the school gate so he could be one of the first to get away from there.

He was only here because of Alfred, his old butler thought it would be best if he sent him to a school closer to home so Alfred keep an eye on him, though he would rather not think about why.

Getting out of the car, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and began walking towards the drab looking building, it was surprising no graffiti all over it and nor did it look like it was falling apart, but it did look more like a detention centre.

Walking up the steps he went to the reception, plastering (what he hoped) was a charming smile across his face that normally had girls blushing. He made his way to the blonde haired woman behind the desk who was reading a magazine, clearing his throat the woman looked up at him in boredom before she realised who it was, her expression and body language soon became flirty.

"Well hello Brucey, are you looking forward to your first day?"

Crossing his arms on the counter he leaned in a little closer, grin still present on his face.

"Well there are many other things I would rather be doing." As he said this he waggled his eyebrows at the woman who giggled in reply.

A clearing of a throat was heard and both looked around to stare at the head master who was glaring at the both of them, though it seemed more directed towards the blonde receptionist. Bruce didn't see what the problem was, it was only a bit of harmless fun.

"If you would follow me please Bruce."

With that the man turned around and headed to his office, sighing Bruce began following, _this is going to be a looooong morning._

* * *

(Jonathan's POV)

Jonathan Crane placed his bag inside his locker while taking out his notebook and psychology book to read during his morning free period, next to him Pamela (or as she preferred to be called, Ivy) was doing the same thing, except she took out her book on horticulture (Gardening) to read.

Just as he shut his locker he felt to strong arms wrap around his waist and him against an equally strong chest.

"Hey, beautiful did you miss me?"

Jonathan allowed a small smile to grace his face, though he rather doubted that it would reach his eyes… not that anyone would notice.

"Hello Edward… we saw each other yesterday, remember?"

"Yeah, but that was in the morning, I bet for the rest of the day you were lost without me."

Edward smirked down at him as he was spun around in his arms. Edward glanced up to look at Ivy, his smirk morphing into a sneer.

"Why hello _Pamela_ how are you this fine morning?"

Ivy glared at the young man holding one of her best friends, why Jonathan was with him was beyond her.

"None of your business_ Nygma_, and my name's **Ivy** _not_ Pamela."

Snickering Edward began dragging Jonathan away. Jonathan looked up at him with slight worry.

"Umm… Edward… I was going to go with Ivy this morning, so we can go over our chemistry project we are working on, so we were going to head straight to-"

"No."

"But-"

Edward turned to look down at him, brilliant green eyes staring equally brilliant blue down, Jonathan's head bowed in defeat as he looked down at the ground, he turned slightly so he could give Ivy an apologetic look, she gave him a small smile but then glared darkly at Edward's retreating back.

"Come on Jonathan, I don't want you misbehaving today, we have a new person here today."

Jonathan looked up shocked; he was surprised anyone would move school now, half way through the year, it seemed… ridiculous really, curiosity peeked, he decided to let what just happened go… for now.

"Who?"

Chuckling Edward replied "Wait and see." Jonathan was then dragged off to go find Edwards friends.

* * *

(Bruce's POV)

Bruce sighed in annoyance as he walked to where his first class was, even though he arrived here earlier he was already late due to the headmaster, who had pissed him off to no end, he didn't even need to see the school shrink.

Sighing once more he stopped outside the door to his classroom, putting on a nice smile he knocked three times on the door before pushing it open.

It was at times like this he was somewhat glad that he had experience to handling big crowds and being in the centre of attention.

All eyes focused on him as he entered into the room, he looked over at the teacher who had gotten out of the chair to greet him, the teacher, Mr. Faulding, was a short plump man, he when smiling had dimples. Shaking hands, Mr. Faulding asked him to introduce himself to the class.#

"Hi, I'm Brue Wayne." He had a few Hello's and nod's in return, then Mr. Faulding spoke up again.

"Right then class, before you start your free period, why don't we go around and say who we are and anything else you would like to share." The man smiled at his class as he looked around at them all, his eyes crinkling up in the corners slightly, as he tried to choose where to start from.

"Rachel, why don't we start with you and go backwards."

"Hello Bruce," she smirked at him, "I'm Rachel Dawes."

"Alright Bruce, I'm Harvey Dent. Not that you didn't already know that." The last bit was whispered but it was loud enough for Bruce to hear making him snicker lightly.

"Hello my name's Cyril Jones, and we used to do scouts together." Bruce smiled and nodded, he remember this boy, he always seemed so eager to try things out.

"Hello my name is Barbra Gordon, and we meet last week at the charity event for Black Gate prison."

Bruce nodded his head once more, he remembered that event, everyone there expected to him to act to a certain standard, the only person who actually treated him like his age (besides Alfred) was in fact Jim Gordon, Barbra's dad.

After a few more names Bruce soon noticed that the class seemed to be split into two main sides and then split again on one side, there was all the goodies, and then on the other side there was the kids who normally ended up in trouble, and then on the good side it was also split, at the front was the more outspoken lot, and at the back the more seemingly shy lot, however on the other side the front seemed to have the not so out goingly bad lot and at the back the right out stay-away-dangerous lot. Some of the names he swore he recognised.

They were finally on the last row now.

"How frabjous to meet you, I'm Jervis Techt."

"Hello my names Pamela Isely, but call me Ivy."

"Hiya, I'm Harleen Quinn, but you can call me Harley, and I'm Mr. J's girlfriend." The blonde haired girl giggled.

Bruce felt his Breath catch in his throat at the next person behind Harley.

"Hello Mr. Wayne, it's a… pleasure to meet you, I am Jonathan Crane."

Bruce tried his hardest not to stare, but he couldn't help it, the boy was beautiful, he had chin length midnight blue hair, with sky blue eyes that were surrounded by thick dark lashes, he had pink plump lips, and high check bones, and his skin was like porcelain. Trying not to gape to much he nodded his head in politeness and looked at the boy behind him.

He stared at Bruce through narrowed green eyes, but smiled none the less.

"My name is Edward Nygma, and it just so happens that Jonathan is mine."

Bruce felt his eyebrows go up at the possessiveness of that statement, he then look at the beautiful boy- Jonathan and saw that he was looking down at his desk, crimson lightly blushing his checks and the bridge of his nose, he also noticed how Edward had his feet on the legs of Jonathan's chair.

Looking behind Edward he also couldn't help but stare, however not for the same reasons as Jonathan. This boy was leaning back in his chair, legs crossed and arms behind his head, he had a large grin on his face. What really shocked him though was how white his skin was and his green hair. It took Bruce a few seconds for him to realise the boy was wearing make up, or rather face paint so he looked like a clown.

"Hey, the names J... Mr. J to some, though most refers to me as the Joker… hehe Welcome to hell new kid."

* * *

A/N: Yeah I know another story… weird thing is I actually dreamed of this… and I was one of the characters (not saying who), so yeah… please R&R constructive criticism welcome, however no flamers please… so yeah R&R :)


	2. Wish you were mine

**Gotham High**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that's Batman.

**Summary:** Bruce Wayne is being transferred to Gotham high, chaos ensures. SLASH, Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma, future Jonathan Crane/Bruce Wayne, past Jonathan Crane/Jervis Techt, one-sided J(Joker)/Bruce Wayne, Harley Quinn/J, Harley Quinn/Ivy and others.

**A/N:** This story is mainly told from either Bruce's or Jonathan's POV, unless stated other wise. All chapters will be 1,000 words and/or over. I apologise for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I just wanna say, that this takes place in the middle of year 11 so they are either 16 or 17 (or in some cases older, only two are possibly younger)

**Chapter Two: Wish you were mine**

_People's thoughts_

*action* (e.g. *sigh*)

* * *

ll I want to say to you  
Is that I wish you were mine  
All I want to do to you, oh, oh  
Is everything all the time

What I really think of you  
Is you were sent from above  
And all I'll ever ask of you  
Is all of your love

Masked intruder- Wish you were mine

* * *

(Bruce's POV)

Unluckily (in Bruce's opinion anyway) there was only one seat left and it just so happened to be next to… 'J'. Looking over at the teacher, hoping he would allow him to sit somewhere else, however the teacher only gave an encouraging nod to go sit there, then looking over to his friends, hoping for some reassurances, however they all looked at him with sympathy, he then looked back at jay, who, with a grin, had pulled out the seat beside him and waggled his eyebrow.

*Sigh*

_At least it's by the wall_ he thought to himself, he didn't know why, but he hated sitting on the aisle side. Though then again he wasn't to sure about being blocked in the corner against this other boy. (it occurred to me that I should explain the seating, basically every one is sat in single rows, however Joker has a double table that seats two instead of just the one, his seat is directly behind Edward, the seat next to him is just of the side so there's no one in front… understand?)

Making his way towards the seat, he tried to ignore the leer he was receiving from the other boy. Sitting down in his chair, his eyes couldn't help but wander over to the blue eyed boy, from where he was sitting he could just see boy was now lent forward reading some sort of book, however before he could get a closer look to see what fascinated him so he felt himself hit into the wall.

Slightly shocked he looked over at the other boy, who was still grinning (_does he ever stop?)_ at him, he then began wagging a finger in his face.

"Oh no no no, he's not for you, if Eddie catches you lookinnnn hehehehehehehe."

Bruce then looked over at 'Eddie', only to see that the boy was glaring at him, when Eddie noticed he was looking he gave a I-dare-you-to-try-and-take-him smile before looking away and continuing on with, what appeared to be a cross word puzzle.

He then looked back at 'J' who began nodding seriously at him before bursting into a fit of laughter.

_This is gonna be a loooong hour._

* * *

(Jonathan's POV)

Jonathan could feel eyes on him as he began reading his book, and he knew it wasn't Edward. After a while he heard a 'thump' sound, indicating someone crashing into the wall that was then followed by whispered voices and manic laughter, Jonathan soon realised who had been looking at him, and felt a blush rise up into his checks, he bowed his head and tried to focus back onto his book, if Eddie saw his face he would know what he was blushing for, and that was one fight he didn't want to get into, (again) he just hoped that Eddie wont accuse him of anything later, he felt slight relief knowing they didn't have the same lesson next.

.

Walking next to Jervis, they both idly chatted about there weekends as they made their way to their biology lesson, however, just as they were a few steps away from the door, he felt a hand grip his wrist tightly and pull him to the side, gasping he looked up to see it was Edward, however the look on his face didn't make him feel at ease, he watched as Edward looked at Jervis who looked torn between just waiting or going, Jonathan prayed he would stay, but gathered Edward had other plans.

Edward gave Jervis a tight smile before saying,

"Jerv, go ahead Jonathan only be a minuet."

Giving a quick worried look at Jonathan, Jervis turned and headed into the classroom. Taking a deep breath Jonathan looked up at Edward and gave him a small smile.

"What's up?"

Edward stared at him blankly for a while, Jonathan felt himself begin to fidget, a feeling of dread building up in his stomach._ Oh please don't accuse me of anything Eddie, if this is about Bruce I only saw him for less than a minuet!_

Jonathan tried to hide his flinch as Edward brought his hand up to Jonathan's face and began stroking his thumb across his check bone before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on his lip.

Pulling away Edward smirked at the slightly dazed and shocked look on Jonathans face. Jonathan still couldn't get rid of the feeling of dread though, he knew something was wrong.

"What are you doing after school today babe?"

Jonathan instantly knew why he felt dread, he didn't like where this was going.

"I don't know, maybe head to the library, or just hang out with Jerv or Ivy, I…"

He trailed off at the look in Edwards eyes, he repressed a shiver, as Edward moved in closer one hand going to the back of his neck the other on his hip.

"I have a better idea."

* * *

A/N: Wow, I'm so pleased with how many of you guys like this, I have a migraine writing this so sorry if its short, also just want to say, towards the end I hope it seems that Jonathan's coming across a little on edge/panicky, and I know the chapter title and song didn't really have much to do with this chapter, it was just more on how Bruce feels (or will feel) towards Jonathan. Anyway please R&R :)


End file.
